Fashionistas
The Fashionistas is the collective name of a trio of fashion-obsessed crooks, consisting of one male, Chino, and two females, Espadrille and Hoodie. They were the leaders of the Fashion Underground, and operated from their base in Milan, Italy, prior to their arrest. Protecting their hideout with the latest available technology in auto-sensory defenses, they attempted to keep unwanted visitors out of their business of obtaining various new fashion designs, making cheap imitations of them, and sell those around the world, subsequently throwing the fashion world into chaos.Fashion Victim Although they make their fortune stealing other people's work, they are skilled designers themselves.Clothes Minded Background History The Fashionistas teamed up with fellow fashion lover Camille Leon in order to bring their schemes of counter-fitting designer clothes to a good end. They employed her to steal the latest designs, while they occupied themselves with the production, distributing, and promotion of their clothing. While relaxing at their luxurious headquarters and Espadrille finished publishing her latest blog, Kim, disguised as Camille, and Monique walked in. Believing that they were dealing with their business partner, they took the two friends toward their production factory, showing them their latest work: the imitations of the new fall-collection of Club Banana, which were scheduled to be shipped out the next day. However, at that moment, the real Camille walked in, outing Kim as a fraud. The Fashionistas approached the teen hero, but were no match for her fighting skills, and soon found themselves buried under a load of spare buttons. Not giving up, they charged her again, this time dividing their attention between Kim and Monique. Chino took on Kim, though found himself lying on the conveyor belt rather quickly, where he was immobilized by the factory machines. His place was taken over by Hoodie, who proved to be a tougher challenge. Meanwhile, Espadrille was holding her own against Monique, attacking the teen with her handbag. However, she was literally tied down when Monique retaliated and bound her down with two scarfs. The fight went on equally for a while, until Hoodie released rolls of fabric in an attempt to squash the two teens. However, this move backfired and destroyed part of the factory. The police and Fashion Police arrived at the scene, and the Fashionistas as well as Camille were arrested. In prison, the Fashionistas still tried to uphold their underground fashion empire, by offering the prison guard to produce the prison orange jumpsuits at a lower cost. While enjoying their daily hour of being allowed in the courtyard, they were visited by Kim and Ron, who were on a quest of finding new mission clothes for Kim. Albeit originally not interested, Kim managed to entice them into taking the job. Chino drew their design on a basketball and threw the ball at Ron, who accidentally placed his hand on the still wet ink and thus erased the design. Chino redrew the clothes and tossed the ball at Kim, who immediately fell in love with the design. However, the design came at the price of breaking them out of prison, something the teen promptly refused. Chino snatched the ball out of her and started bouncing it around, subsequently ridding it of the ink and thus the design. They are caught trying to bribe a guard and are upset when Kim stole their design. Personalities The Fashionistas are villains with fashion on their mind. Even when fighting, they still have time to admire or criticize someone's fashion sense. Besides their fashion sense, they have also showed to be mediocre to good fighters, with Hoodie ranking as their best. She possessed fighting skills that enabled her to keep Kim at bay. They seem to have little to no interest in world domination, as they are more interested in making millions of Dollars, and destroying the fashion market. Trivia * They made their first appearance in the episode "Clothes Minded", though were originally introduced in "Fashion Victim". * The Fashionistas were voiced by Charlie Schlatter (Chino), Tara Strong (Espadrille) and Gwendoline Yeo (Hoodie). References Category:Villains Category:Teams